Oddities
by GhostlyMayhem
Summary: The relationship between Discord and King Sombra is an odd one, but neither really seem to mind. Discord/Sombra, AU. One-shot. Rated M for implied sex.


**A/N: This is AU. If you don't like the pairing, then don't read or comment. Okay?**

**Anyway, I am waaaaay more obsessed with slash (male and female) than I should be XD And I found that there's mostly just female slash in the MLP fandom (not that I mind). And since I'm especially in love with male slash (if it makes sense to me), I found that there were no real male slash pairings that I liked in MLP.**

**Until this pairing crossed my mind, which it did on more than one occasion. But I didn't start really liking it until yesterday, and now I'm utterly obsessed. XD So... yeah. This is AU, and any future Discord/Sombra fics I write (more will come, trust me) will take place in an alternate universe, where instead of being imprisoned in stone, Discord was simply banished by Celestia a thousand years before the times of the Mane Six. And Sombra seeks him out as an ally, but at a price. A price set by Discord, which was sex. They eventually do form an emotinal bond and fall in love, but that's not until later. It's part of a storyline my best friend Berry's Ambitions and I came up with yesterday. It may or may not become a future, multi-chapter story. Who knows? ;)**

**Anyway, it you did like this, please review! :D**

* * *

**Oddities **

He wasn't sure how he could be reduced to..._ this_. Bent over backwards on the bed—a bed which he shared with the very being standing right behind him now.

The draconequus made a small _'tsk'_ sound, dragging a single clawed finger along the male unicorn's flank, teasingly stroking the very place he wanted him most. "My, my..."

King Sombra gnashed his teeth together, a low and impatient growl rumbling in his throat. "_Must_ you tease me like this?"

Discord raised a single bushy eyebrow, highly amused by Sombra's response. "Who said anything about teasing, my dear King? I'm simply..." He moved his finger closer to the small slit now. "...admiring what I see."

If there was one thing Sombra loathed more than anything, it was when Discord did this to him: forcing him to wait, teasing him mercilessly to the point of begging. And Sombra had never been the type to actually beg, but with Discord there was always an exception.

...even if the spirit of chaos _did_ annoy him at times. Which he very much _did_.

"Can't you just—?" His question—or in his case, a ragged, almost breathless, demand that wouldn't even come close to his usual threatening tone (yes, a tone he had even with Discord)—was promptly cut off with a startled gasp, Discord roughly grabbing hold of his hips.

The draconequus leaned forward, pressing his lips to Sombra's ear. "You may be a king," came his hushed whisper, "but I'll always be more powerful than you."

Now it was Sombra's turn to do what most would find unexpected of him. "Oh really?" Sombra turned his head, vibrant scarlet eyes meeting lustful yellow ones. His smirk matched Discord's. "What makes you so sure of that?"

He could feel something big and hard pressing against his flank, Discord's hot breath blowing against his ear. "Because I'm the only one who can make you _scream._" He reached down, taking Sombra's own hardened member into his talon, giving it a playful squeeze and grinning widely when the male unicorn squirmed beneath him, panting.

"In your dreams," Sombra panted, heart thumping against his chest in anticipation. He wasn't sure why he felt like this... it wasn't like this was their first time having sex, and now it was so much more different than it had been in the beginning. In the beginning their sexual_ 'relationship'_ was simply part of a deal; a deal made by Discord that Sombra followed in order to get him as a powerful alley. But now their relationship was different. Now it there was more than just a physical attraction between the two. Something that not only made the sex _better,_ but one that neither had ever felt before. Well, for Sombra anyway. This was the first time he'd ever truly loved somepony. There was an actual emotional bond there, one that neither knew they ever needed but were more than willing to provide for each other. Even if it had taken so long for them to figure that part out.

Which it had.

Sombra knew his relationship with Discord—no longer_ just_ skin-deep—was an odd one. Hell, some could argue it was unorthodox, but neither of them could care less about _that_. After all, they were Equestria's biggest rule breakers. And since when did the spirit of disharmony and the (once) mighty ruler of the Crystal Empire ever care about what others think?

In the end, all that ever mattered to them—even more than the desire of power they both sought after for so long—was each other.


End file.
